


Saint Avengers

by Blue28Demiurge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue28Demiurge/pseuds/Blue28Demiurge
Summary: Es una adaptacion de los young avengers de los comics y los avengers al universo de Saint Seiya o caballeros del zodiaco.Los Santos, son Caballeros que sirven a la diosa Atena y protegen a la tierra, cada 243 la Atena reencarna en un mortal y la Gran Guerra Santa contra Hades por el dominio de la tierra comienza. Pero aún hay tiempo. Aun asi, ¿por que el Gran Patriarca Steve Rogers, maxima autoridad del santuario actua retraido? ¿Donde esta Atena? Los jovenes santos de bronce tendran que averiguar lo que se esconde en el santuario, mientras que los Caballeros mayores lidian con sus secretos... ¿estaran listos para la proxima Gran Guerra Santa?Pd 1:los personajes de los vengadores van a ser adaptados a saint seiya, asi que tal ves algunas cosas sean incompartibles, les pido tolerancia. Asi mismo no traten de buscar a los personajes en plan Tony ocupa tal personaje y Thor este otro, xq no están pensados para eso. Me tome la libertad de distorsionar también un poco el universo de Saint Seiya x el bien de la trama.Pd 2:los young avengers estan basados en los origenes de los comics, ¿por que? porque puedo, por que son los que conozco y amoPor ultimo les recomiendo el anime, Saludos!!!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Kate Bishop/Noh-Varr/Tommy Shepherd, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff/Vision





	1. Chapter 1

“La morada de la diosa Atena no queda muy lejos de Atenas, la más grande ciudad de Grecia, pero no aparece en ningún mapa conocido de los hombres. Es una montaña sagrada, completamente aislada del resto del universo, separada de nuestro mundo por estrellas y gruesos conjuntos de nubes.   
Ni siquiera los más avanzados y precisos satélites de espionaje serían capaces de encontrar ese lugar, enteramente cubierto por la Voluntad Superior de los Dioses y protegido por barreras divinas que repelen cualquier tipo de interferencia externa.   
Ese es el Santuario, cuya existencia está más allá de la lógica y de la comprensión humana. Buscarlo es lo mismo que buscar a Dios, y dudar de su existencia algo tan peligroso como cuestionar al Creador.”   
— Descripcion del Santuario en Saint Seiya Gigantomachia   
El Santuario es la capital de la élite de los Santos de Atena y desde donde la misma diosa ejerce sus funciones como protectora del mundo de los hombres. Es el lugar de entrenamiento de varios aspirantes a Santos y también el lugar de residencia de la mayoría.   
El Santuario de Atena se distribuye en básicamente cuatro partes: La exterior, donde los Santos de Plata, los de Bronce y los Soldados conviven, en el centro se alza un Gran monte, la única forma de llegar allí es a través de las Doce Casas Zodiacales, los Templos a través de los cuales cualquiera que quiera entrar a la Cámara del Patriarca debe pasar, y son defendidos por los doce Santos de Oro que representan cada signo. En la cima de la colina, están la Cámara del Patriarca, seguido del Templo de Athena y la Estatua de la Diosa y, por último, la parte posterior del Santuario, la fuente de Atena, donde descansan los Santos heridos, al lado de este monte hay otro mas delgado, llamado Star Hill, donde el Patriarca descifra las estrellas y realiza sus estudios.

……………………….

Volviendo abajo, se encuentra el Coliseo, rodeado cerca de la aldea de Rodorio, normalmente el coliseo estaba ocupado de jóvenes soldados entrenando con devoción, pero hoy había un poblado grupo de ellos alentando desde las tribunas la pelea entre dos jóvenes promesas. En la plataforma se veía la figura del gran Patriarca, vestido con su túnica oscura y su casco característico, detrás de él sobre un pequeño altar había una caja de bronce con unos grabado de un pegaso sobre sus dos patas.  
Los gritos de aliento de la multitud casi ahogaban los sonidos de la batalla, Tommy salto velozmente para esquivar el ataque, flexiono rápidamente su cuerpo para aterrizar de pie sin perder de vista a su enemigo. Si derrotaba a este enorme oso la armadura seria suya, había logrado derrotar a todos sus otros rivales y este era su enemigo final; sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar los gritos de la multitud, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y rebosante de energía. Esquivo otro ataque gracias a su reconocida velocidad llamo a su cosmos para asestar un golpe que mando a su oponente a estrellarse contra una columna. Tommy jadeo algo agitado, era un joven algo delgado de 16 años, cabello blanco y rebelde, ojos verdes y tez pálida. El enemigo gruño al intentar levantarse, Tommy sonrió con suficiencia. De pronto la columna agrietada comenzó a desmoronarse, la mitad de arriba se tambaleó y cayó hacia su rival, los gritos de aliento cesaron, la sonrisa de Tommy se borro.  
-oh no, de ninguna manera- el peliblanco se impulsó con fuerza, su puño acumulando cosmo, en menos de un segundo atino a dar un golpe certero y poderoso de energía blancusca que demolió la columna antes de llegar a su objetivo. La multitud atónita comenzó a aplaudir con respeto. Tommy ofrecio la mano a su confundido rival para ayudarlo a levantarse, este la tomo.  
-gracias Sheperd- suspiro-, pude no haberla contado hoy.  
-no hay problema, sin rencores.- Los aplausos cesaron cuando la imponente figura vestida de negro del Gran Patriarca comenzó a descender las escaleras hacia la arena, el perdedor del duelo se alejó dio un paso respetuosamente y Tommy se dio vuelta para enfrentar su destino.  
-Thomas Sheperd- exclamo el patriarca-eres un joven noble y bondadoso, y hoy has demostrado ser mas que digno de portar la legendaria armadura de bronce de pegaso, a partir de ahora eres uno de los 88 guerreros de Atena, en este momento quedas libre de tu antigua persona, ya que a a Atena le perteneces, tu vida representara su voluntad, caerás en su nombre y en su santuario serás enterrado –exclamo algo mas fuerte, los ojos de Tommy mostraban un brillo de determinación algo burlesca, el patriarca prosiguió-Compañeros, hoy ha nacido un nuevo camarada, el santo Thomas de Pegaso, regocijémonos- La caja de bronce que contenía la armadura de inmediato comenzó a brillar y desapareció en una cometa en dirección a su nuevo dueño hasta terminar como una placa con el relieve de un Pegaso de bronce atada por una cadena a su cuello. Inmediatamente iniciaron los halagos y las felicitaciones, pero para Tommy todo paso en una nebulosa a la que casi no presto atención hasta que diviso a su maestro  
-vaya, ¿Quién diría que llegaría el día en que al fin te librarías de mí?-saludo animosamente.  
-Atena ha oído mis ruegos, demonios, si no supiera que eras lo suficientemente bueno te habría ahorcado y luego habría escondido el cuerpo.  
-¿suficientemente? Soy más que eso, oíste como gritaban, ellos saben lo que es bueno-agito la cadena con la placa delante de sus narices, James Rhodes de Águila sonrió pesadamente  
\- bueno chico, supongo que te podría llegar a extrañar, o tal vez no, ¿Quién sabe?-  
-no es como si no volviera a verte- o tal vez si, Tommy se había ido del santuario hace tiempo sin la intención de volver, pero allí estaba, y si tenía suerte no por mucho.  
-por cierto, antes de que me olvide, tu gemelo bueno vino a verte-la sonrisa de Tommy se borró y arqueo la ceja con extrañeza.  
-¿Billy está aquí?- él no pensó que realmente vendría “no es como si tuviera algo de raro, él vive aquí”, suspiro- iré a verlo,…un segundo ¿cómo supiste que él era el gemelo bueno?-  
-para serte sincero, fue algo espeluznante descubrir que tienes un gemelo casi idéntico, como eres un desastre y el en cambio fue amable, supuse que era el gemelo bueno- Tommy resoplo.  
-si claro, no llores en las noches por mí cuando me extrañes-gruño Tommy y se alejó, de coliseo pasando por las calles de pequeño pueblo de Rodorio, en único pueblo de humanos comunes que bordeaba el santuario, a estas horas estaba comenzando a llenarse de nuevo, camino en silencio hasta llegar a un viejo árbol de laurel, debajo había un adolescente sentado, era joven, bastante parecido a Tommy, con una complexión delgada pero atlética, suavemente marcada, pero donde el cabello de Tommy era blanco platino el del joven era negro oscuro, y donde sus ojos eran verdes, atrevidos y rebeldes, los de su hermano eran de un chocolate cálido y amables, a diferencia de Tommy, él vestía pantalones y botas negras, con una camisa blanca.  
-Billy, ¿Cuál es el motivo de que te dignaras a bajar tantas escaleras para reunirte con nosotros, simples caballeros de bronce?-pregunto divertido, mientras se sacaba la túnica de pelea sudada. Billy bufo.  
-no seas tonto, mi único hermano se ha dignado a volver a mostrar su rostro y nada más y nada menos que para conseguir la armadura de pegaso, de ninguna manera faltaría a tu debut de caballero, lo hiciste muy bien.  
-sí, supongo- murmuro el oji verde mientras se acomodaba bajo el árbol- aquí me tienes, Thomas el noble-la postura del moreno cambio a algo tensa y nerviosa, retorciendo distraídamente sus dedos en su regazo, Tommy suspiro.  
-hey, no me están obligando a nada aquí, esto es lo que quiero- Billy lo miro buscando la verdad en su mirada- de todas formas ¿Cómo esta mama?  
-bien, ella te extraña, quiere que seas feliz, así que no le molesta que hagas tu vida, pero bien podrías haberle escrito de vez en cuando, tío Pietro tampoco le esta escribiendo.  
-necesita saber que sus dos pequeños cachorros están bien-bromeo el peliblanco. Billy sonrió.  
-supongo que te vas a Estados Unidos de nuevo-  
-si, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos allá, cerrar contratos de alquiler, empacar… aburrido.  
-bueno-respondió el pelinegro levantándose con una sonrisa-cuando vuelvas avísame, podemos ver una película, y comer montones de comida chatarra en Libra.  
-¿te refieres a subir todas la escaleras hasta el séptimo templo? Espero que carguen mis maletas hasta allá porque yo no lo haré- su hermano tarareo en respuesta y se alejó, unos minutos después él también lo hizo.  
……………………………..  
En un barrio algo abandonado, con las calles grises y mal mantenidas había un viejo gimnasio abandonado que había sido modestamente reparado en su mayoría, una de las secciones se había convertido en un sencillo pero cómodo living-cocina-comedor, y en el piso de arriba habían dos habitaciones. Blancos de arquería por todos lados.  
Katerine Bishop había muerto aquí mismo, pensó Kate de Grulla sin inmutarse, su cadena con la placa de bronce estaba tibia en su cuello, Kate era una joven de 17 años delgada y bonita, con un cabello largo y negro, ojos azules y lentes de sol morados, al igual que su remera y zapatillas, vestía jeans azules. Hace unos años ella habría estado caminando con un bonito vestido y zapatos de diseñador por las tiendas y sitios más espectaculares, y luego volvería a casa en su limusina, publicando en su estado sus nuevas adquisiciones, y tratando de mantenerse alejada del resto de su exasperarte familia. Ahora ella tenía moretones, su ropa era de segunda mano y tenia que caminar a todos lados, ahora ella no tenia familia, si su padre y su hermana habían enloquecido luego de una discucion especialmente mala su cuerpo comenzo a brilla y el golpe a la masa ratona termino por partirla en dos, habían despotricado cuando ella, otra vez terca se negó seguir bajo su yugo de locuras y someterse a un tratamiento medico experimental. Ella estaba cansada de sentirse débil e insignificante, ella había huido. “eso, pequeña saltamontes, se llama cosmo” le había dicho el hombre joven que la encontró en un callejón luego de haberla salvado de unos maleantes “es tu fuerza interior, significa que eres una guerrera de Atena” kate lo había mirado con escepticismo “mi nombre es Clint Barton de Flecha, ven conmigo si quieres vivir” bromeo el hombre. Eso habia sido hace unos pocos años, Kate no se habia arrepentido de su desicion.  
-estas pensativa hoy Katie- bromeo Clint detrás suyo vestia uno de sus trajes de “trabajo”, o ropa realmente ajustada que lo hacian ver como motoquero, ella le sonrió, estirando la venda de la mejilla.  
-ya te he dicho que no me digas así- sonrió ajustando su coleta.  
-como tu maestro me puedo dar el lujo de tener algunos privilegios- Kate lo golpeo en el brazo.  
-ya hablamos de esto, somos una unidad de iguales, conocemos demasiado de la vida del otro para sentir algún respeto de autoridad, Clint Francis Barton-  
-vaya, te he echado a perder, es una lástima, pudiste se una chica maravillosa, ¿vas a estar bien mientras voy a Grecia?-pregunto terminando de revisar su pasaporte, a pesar de renunciar a su apellido hace tiempo los documentos seguían siendo útiles, no es como si Atena le hiciera pasaportes nuevos.  
-yo sobrevivire bien sin ti, la pregunta es si tu lo harás sin mi,   
-auch, me voy, no te olvides de alimentar al perro-alzo la voz mientras se ponía la mochila, Kate se dejo caer en el viejo sofá. Lucky, el perro tuerto, alzo la cabeza ante en sobresalto del sillón, Kate uso su pie suavemente para correrlo, mirándolo con reproche.  
-Lucky estará bien, es un sobreviviente… oye ¿ y cuando ire yo a Grecia? ¿No tengo que presentarme ante la querida Atena o algo asi?, ¿se supone que ella o él conozcan a sus empleados o somos esclavos sin nombre?- pregunto Kate de buen humor. Clint rodó los ojos con cariño mientras abría la puerta.  
-cuando vuelva de Grecia te llevare y conoceras al Gran Patriarca, Steve Rogers, es la máxima autoridad en el santuario después de Atena, él es su representante en la tierra. Ademas Steve es un reconocido héroe de la ultima Gran Guerra Santa, hace 243 años- Kate silbo con aprecio.  
-parece bastante viejo- Clint se encoge de hombros.  
-supongo que sabe mantenerse, en cuanto a Atena no hay muchas probabilidades de que la veas, aun no se ha mostrado mucho en público, ni siquiera tengo en claro cuando exactamente reencarno como mortal, pero debe ser una niña aun, o niño, ...como sea, nos vemos en unos días- finalizo Clint y cerro la puerta tras el. Kate suspiro, acariciando distraídamente a un satisfecho Lucky, ¿Quién diría hace unos años que se convertiría en una guerrera sagrada para proteger a alguien que ni siquiera conocería?. No, Clint había dicho que los guerreros de Atena peleaban por la paz y justicia en la tierra, Kate tarareo, y por ella misma, y por Clint y por Lucky, y tal vez, en un futuro, alguien más se agregara.  
………………………………………………………….  
La Isla de la Reina Muerte, un lugar inhóspito, árido, rodeado de volcanes con el calor abrasivo de los ríos de lava, considerado el infierno en la tierra. Eli Bradley, miro sus puños manchados con sangre en el combate, ahora el era el portador de la legendaria armadura de bronce de Fenix. Eli era un adolescente, de tes oscura, ojos pardos y salvajes, sin cabello, bastante fornido y orgulloso.   
-no lo olvides, discípulo mio- hablo su maestra Nebula de cobra, mirándolo con indiferencia-el verdadero poder esta en el odio, odia y seras fuerte, no te detengas por nadie y seras invencible.- Eli frunció el ceño.  
-ya se eso, he aprendido a odiar lo suficiente en este infierno..- Nebula resoplo.  
-mi querido muchacho-tu no has conocido el odio verdadero aun, solo el rencor, tu prueba final esta en America- Nebula se dio vuelta para irse-tu verdadera prueba inicia allí, veremos si ese rencor se transforma en odio de verdad- murmuro con burla y se perdió entre las sombras cavernosas de la isla de la Reina Madre. Esa renuencia a matar, a dar el golpe final, lo trababa, Nebula resoplo, que ironia del destino que su propio discípulo se una copia burlesca del carácter de su propia hermana, lo vio subir al bote que lo llevaría a la civilización preguntándose cual influencia ganaría en el, negó con las cabeza, a los debiles de mente solo les puedes enseñar a ser fuertes de cuerpo, pero estaria incompleto, un soldado que no opera al pleno de sus capacidades, al final no es suficiente, que desperdicio.  
………………………………….  
En medio de riscos rocosos y aridos, protegida por una pendiente rodeadas de grandes estacas de piedra y cuya única forma de llegar era un maltrecho y largo puente colgante había una pequeña torre, ese lugar era Jamir, la legendaria torre de los lemurianos, la casi extinta raza de los herreros de armaduras. “no es como si fuera tan impresionante” pensaba un hombre castaño, mientras paraba el martilleo a una placa de plata de un guante, lo observo con detenimiento, sus ojos chocolate perfectamente concentrados y sonrio.  
-esta listo, mi querido Rhodney, luz de mi ojos- el aludido suspiro, pero se levanto de la mesa donde había estado descansando.  
-gracias Tony, un trabajo excelente como siempre-tomo el guante y se lo coloco, probando su movilidad con satisfacción.  
-ya lo sabes, solo lo mejor de mi parte- exclamo Tony, limpiando el polvo de estrellas de sus manos con un viejo trapo.-espero que la trates con mas cariño, essa pobre armadura no es inmortal.-  
-eso y es un infierno venir hasta aquí, no se como diablos le hacen para subsistir tu y el crio en este lugar olvidado por los dioses.  
-no es tan malo-sonrio el castaño- el chico lo hace bien, ya casi puede sostener el polvo de estrellas sin derramarlo, es importante que aprenda el oficio aquí-  
-si, pero no puede ser así para siempre- respondió Rhodney con cuidado-has ignorado la llamada del patriarca otra vez, esto ya es considerado traición, si sigues asi pronto vendrán por ti.-El brillo en los ojos del castaño se apago.  
-tengo mucho trabajo aquí, armaduras, entrenar al chico-murmuro.  
-casi nadie puede llegar aquí a pedir tus servicios-  
-tu puedes-  
-me preocupo Tony- el silencio que siguió fue aplastante pero familiar, esta no era la primera ves que tenían esta conversación.  
-el chico debe aprender...- A diferencia del caballero plateados de Aguila, Tony vestía una simple camiseta algo vieja, unos pantalones holgados sostenido por un faja de vendas blancas y un par de viejas botas que habian visto dias mejores.  
-le puedes enseñar en el santuario, Peter es un chico listo, lo hará bien, y tu necesitas salir un poco de esta torre, tu y Steve eran mejores amigos, incluso creí que mas, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rhodes con frustración.  
-nada, solo los deberes de cada uno, yo también lo extraño, pero ya falta poco, al final esto es lo mejor, te lo explicare.  
-eso me dijiste hace años- Tony se encogió de hombros en silencio, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos desafiantes de su mejor amigo, finalmente este se desinflo.  
-¿ya falta poco dices?-murmuro en voz baja, Tony asintió y Rhodes suspiro, dándose por vencido por millonésima vez- maldito terco, más te vale- se sacudió el polvo invisible dirigiéndose a la puerta-hasta entonces, ten cuidado,...por cierto, los demás también te extrañan, no lo dicen, pero se nota- el castaño asintió y James Rhodes de Aguila se fue. Tony se sirvió un vaso de alcohol y bebió un sorbo, el sabor familiar se deslizo por su lengua.   
-yo también…- finalmente Peter llego del mercado gracias a la teletransportacion, llenando el silencioso vacio a su paso y haciendo crujir la vieja torre. Tony suspiro con cariño y se levanto para asaltar los víveres.

…………………………………

En unas preciosas y verdes montañas en china, llamadas los Cinco Picos, frente a una poderosa cascada, había una figura envuelta en una vieja capa negra en posición de meditación, la figura no se inmuto cuando escucho las pisadas de su joven discípulo acercándose entre la hierba fresca.  
-maestro- exclamo con energía el joven que hace solo unos segundo había logrado partir la cascada en dos de un golpe, logrando pasar la prueba, era un joven alto y rubio, con unos cálidos y determinados ojos azules, sus hombros eran bastante anchos, frutos del entrenamiento y su postura digna y poderosa, en este momento el vestia una armadura verde, símbolo de su triunfo.  
-lo has logrado, discípulo mio, y la armadura te ha aceptado, Theodore Altman de Dragon.  
-le agradezco mucho su esfuerzo maestro, esto no seria posible sin usted-  
-¿vas a estados Unidos con tu madre? La orden de Atena especifica que debes dejar tu antigua vida atrás-la sonrisa brillante del chico se desvaneció un poco.  
-lo se, y prometo servir a Atena con todo mi esfuerzo, pero siento que debo hacer esto, para despedir mi antigua vida.  
-has lo que debas chico, pero recuerda que los muertos se deben quedar como muertos, ella no es un cuerpo hundido en la tierra y no le habría gustado retrasarte.  
-no lo hará, luego me encaminare de inmediato a Grecia- Teddy asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo y se dirigió a su viejo maestro- por cierto, ahora somos compañeros de armas, ¿le puedo preguntar su nombre? Digo, si no le molesta me gustaría saberlo- El hombre encapuchado contemplo la respuesta en silencio, finalmente respondió.  
-Bucky-  
-¿Bucky?  
-si-suspiro la figura-mis compañeros de armas me llaman Bucky-  
-ya veo, bueno, no vemos maestro Bucky- el rubio iba a partir.  
-espera Theodore-el chico lo miro- ...cuando estés en Estados Unidos vuelve en un barco llamado “Hydra Negra”, ya te enteraras- parecía que el chico iba a preguntar pero su maestro volvió su atención a su estricta meditación y Teddy decidió alejarse de allí. Bucky suspiro, casi con impaciencia, hace mucho que no la sentía, había logrado ahogarla estos años con la frustrante resignación y el deber, extrañaría al chico, pero lo volvería a ver, la impaciencia aparece, mas que todo, cuando el momento se acerca.  
-ya falta poco Steve- murmuro mirando la cascada- Atena nos ayude.

Theodore Altman, Teddy de Dragon se alejo de la tierra que por tanto tiempo lo había albergado en un barco. Extrañaría las verdes montañas, pero su destino lo esperaba.   
Cuando era niño, su inspiración era su padre Mar-vel, el caballero dorado de capricornio, guardián de la décima casa, constelación conocida por ser el caballero mas Leal a Atena. “luchamos en nombre de Atena hijo, le había dicho su padre una noche mientras su madre hacia algo de comer y Teddy lo escuchaba con admiración “luchamos por la justicia y la paz en la tierra, y luchamos por proteger su reencarnación, porque Atena es la única que puede lograr aquello”. En ese entonces vivían Grecia cerca del santuario en el pueblo de Rodonio, porque su mama no era una amasona, termino usado para referirse a los santos mujeres, sino una mujer común. Allí Teddy podía ver a los futuros santos entrenar en el coliseo con admiración. Pero tiempo después su padre había muerto de manera misteriosa, todo se había vuelto extraño, las miradas se volvieron hostiles y su madre no perdió tiempo en sacarlos a ambos de ahí y conseguir una nueva vida en Estados unidos, el país de las oportunidades. Sarah Altman no había soportado la idea de que su hijo siguiera el camino de su padre y Teddy no había querido entristecerla, así que había enterrado ese sueño en su corazón y se había limitado a ir a la escuela como otros niños de su edad. Pero su madre había muerto cuando el tenia nueve años, y el mismo maestro Bucky se había presentado en el velorio, se había explicado y se lo había llevado sin mas. Teddy entendió en su mayoría, nunca cuestiono nada ese día, no quedaba nada para el allí de todas formas, una ves caballero, la antigua vida se olvidaba. Lo que Teddy nunca había entendido es como el hombre encapuchado, que decía ser un no tan simple viejo, había viajado desde los Cinco Picos en china, para llevarse de un funeral a un niño en Estados Unidos. Sea como fuere, le agradecía.  
-Teddy Altman de dragón- murmuro en voz baja probando como sonaba- soy un caballero de bronce de Atena- un gran paso, lo había logrado, pronto podría volver al santuario, visitar la tumba de su padre y averiguar como había muerto, porque nadie les había dicho nada, porque la palabra traición se había repetido con vehemencia ese dia-ya falta poco papa, te haré sentir orgulloso.


	2. capitulo 1

Atenea o Atena es la diosa griega de la sabiduría, la estrategia y la guerra justa y las artes manuales, una de las pocas deidades que se preocupan ṕor la humanidad. Es la hija de Zeus, rey del Olimpo, quien le otorgo el gobierno de la Tierra, mientras que a Hades y Poseidon les dió el inframundo y el océano respectivamente y el gobierna el cielo.  
Desde tiempos inmemoriales, Atena se ha enfrentado a otros dioses que han querido apropiarse de la Tierra. Las luchas entre dioses se llaman Guerras Santas.   
La primera Guerra Santa fue contra Poseidón. Atenea convocó a quien se prestara a defender a la humanidad, y ante ella se presentaron jóvenes y valerosos guerreros, a los que llamó Santos y les otorgo el poder del “cosmos” , que significa “pequeño universo”, y es un fuerza, una energia interios que los dotaba de la capacidad de aguilizar sus sentidos y convocar grandes ataques según su voluntad y talento. Al principio, los guerreros luchaban sin armas ni protección, por lo que muchos fueron asesinados por los Generales de Poseidón. Atenea pidió entonces a una legendaria raza de herreros ayuda, y estos le construyeron 88 ropajes sagrados o armaduras, cada una bajo la proteccion de una de las 88 constelaciones del Firmamento. Con éstas armaduras, los Santos pudieron derrotar a los Generales de Poseidón.   
Los santos caballeros se dividen en tres órdenes: oro, en el escalafón principal, correspondiendo con los 12 signos del zodíaco, plata, y bronce.   
Luego de la victoria Atenea construyó el Santuario en Atenas, Grecia. Este Santuario contaba con una estructura jerárquica, liderada por la diosa y seguida por el Patriarca o Sumo Sacerdote que a su vez lideraba a los ochenta y ocho Santos.   
El Templo de Atenea se encontraba en el centro del Santuario y su única entrada era la cámara del Patriarca. A su vez, para llegar a la habitación del Patriarca, el único camino disponible era atravesar las doce casas (Templos), cada una de las cuales estaba custodiada por un Santo de Oro.   
El Patriarca también tiene la función de proteger el Santuario de la invasión de personas ajenas al mismo. Para ello, mantiene un campo de fuerza, que repele a los enemigos y confunde a los turistas…-La figura en la oscuridad cerro el viejo manual para novatos. Parecía que había pasado una vida desde la primera ves que lo abrió, con toda la determinación y orgullo del mundo, tratando de absorber y grabar cada palabra, ahora le se le hacia algo tonto, perfectamente hecho para que un niño se emocione y se motive, pero no para que un adulto responda sus dudas, ni suficiente para que detenga sus actos. Suspiro. Realmente esto no le estaba sirviendo, desde el inicio todas las pequeñas piezas de este enorme tablero tenia algo que se repetía constantemente, que las caracterizaba, un indicio con el cual siempre lo reconocerias.  
El caballero dorado de Pisis, tenia el apodo del caballero mas bello de Atena, sus ataques siempre eran con rosas envenenadas y letales, por lo que siempre las cultivaba con cariño, y su sangre era mas venenosa que picadura de araña.   
Acuario era un templo frio, su guardián nunca era nada menos que un talentoso domador del hielo, no solían ser muy amistosos, pero la lealtad para ellos era profunda al punto de sacrificar su nombre su estatus, todo por su lucha.  
Aries, el carnero blanco, siempre tubo un poderoso guardián de la antigua raza.  
Cancer era el templo de los muertos, el caballero dorado que custodiaba esa casa era alguien que había nacido con la capacidad de entender profundamente la muerte y no le temía a los fantasmas de su poder, un autentico ángel de los muertos.  
Virgo estaba guardado por el considerado “Caballero mas cercano a Dios”, casi siempre meditando, los caballeros de esta casa renunciaban al sentido de la vista para ver mas alla y asi entender mejor la naturaleza de las cosas.  
Tauro, el caballero bravo y noble, honorable hasta los huesos y sincero, amaba con el corazón todas la cosas y su apetito siempre era impresionante.  
Geminis eran gemelos, unidos profundamente, poderosos como nadie, capaces de lo que sea con tal de lo que aman, a menudo cometían deslices por ello, pero nada desestimaría su voluntad y perseverancia.  
Sagitario, la encarnación de la mas pura valentia y nobleza, fiel hasta la tumba, dando todo de si por lo correcto, un guerrero nato y poderoso.  
Leo el guardián de este templo era bravo y valiente, noble e impulsivo, seguro y confiable, los de leo tenían una afición por los animales terrible.  
Libra, el caballero de la justicia, este caballero era conocido por su temple y su corazón, Atena había declarado que ninguno de sus caballeros portaría arma alguna, pero como excepción, el caballero de Libra contaba con 12 armas, cada una para cada signo y sobre el caía la responsabilidad y desicion de cuando podian ser usadas, para que ninguna de ellas se utilice en una batalla que no sea en honor a la justicia.  
La figura en la oscuridad chasqueo la lengua con asco, todas esas virtudes sobrestimadas, que colocaban a unos sobre otros, después de todo ellos eran humanos también, no estaban libres de faltas, portaban corazones caprichosos y sucios y aun así se atrevían a llamarse los caballeros mas poderosos, defensores de la tierra. Resoplo con aburrimiento, criaturas tontas, tan segados como estaban en ellos mismos, seria fácil actuar, y cuando se quisieran darse cuenta derribaría todo lo que conocían, el orden preestablecido, a ellos, y a su tonta diosa…  
Finalmente queda Capricornio, la silueta sonrió con pena. Nombrado hace siglos el “caballero mas leal a Atena”, y a través de las distintas generaciones había dejado el titulo en alto. A él le fue confiado por Atena la única arma dorada que no estaba a cuidado de Libra, la preciosa espada Excalibur, cuya hoja corta cualquier cosa, y cuya hoja, la sombra sonrió, seria el arma que utilizaría para deshacerse de la odiosa reencarnación de esa diosa torpe. Que ironía, que la hoja mas fiel sea la que acabe con todo. Ese torpe y ciego de Marvel había arruinado todo hace años, bueno casi todo, por que aun en la oscuridad, creciendo como una sombra venenosa en el santuario él tenia una oportunidad, y no había nadie capaz de detenerlo. Suspiró y elevo su cosmos para llevar su mente a la lejanía.  
-Nebula, ¿como esta la situación?- la susodicha se sorprendió ante su llegada repentina pero lo oculto rápidamente.  
-cerca, ya casi terminamos esta fase del plan-  
-¿algún contratiempo?- ella sonrió con suficiencia.  
-ninguna, todos han sido tan ciegos como usted lo predijo- la figura en la oscuridad estaba satisfecha.

………………………………

A veces, solo a veces Loki de Acuario, guardian de la onceava casa maldecía a la mente arquitecta a la que se le habia ocurrido construir los doce templos a lo largo de una montaña, zigzagueados con montones de escaleras entre uno y otro y había decidido colocar a acuario en uno de los más altos puestos. A veces. Él no salia mucho al pueblo, y la caminata le solía dar algo en que pensar, ademas eso hacia que reportarse en el templo del Patriarca fuera sencillo. Hoy no era uno de esos días, el clima era asquerosamente caluroso y a el le tocaba subir desde abajo, todo por volver de una pequeña misión. Unos escalones más y entró al Templo de Virgo, el sexto, aún faltan cuatro templos , cinco tramos mas de escaleras, de aproximadamente 300 o 400 metros cada tramo. Loki se masajeo la cien con cansancio y frustración, ¿quien habría sido el maldito? Entraría al templo de Cancer lo reviviría y luego lo mataría lentamente, no, mejor lo haría subir y bajar desde Pisis a Aries una y otra ves, a ver que le parecía al maldito.  
-pareces muy turbado Acuario, Loki quito la mano de su vista, había llegado al interior y sentado en una gran y hermosa plataforma con forma de flor de loto se encontraba meditando Stephen Strange, el guardian de la casa de Virgo, vestido con su armadura de oro.  
-son estas malditas escaleras- Virgo frunció el ceño, levemente.  
-no sueles dejar que aspectos tan mundanos te molesten.  
-no, pero hoy es uno de esos días donde prefiero no estar subiéndolas.  
-¡Loki, hermano mio!- exclamo una voz poderosa pero alegre, Loki rodó los ojos y llevo la vista hacia la otra entrada a la casa de Virgo, por donde venia el guardián de la segunda casa, Thor de Tauro con su imponente armadura dorada.  
-vaya, tu otra ves- respondió Loki desinteresado.  
-ahaha, ¿vienes subiendo? Pase por tu templo y no te vi, permiso para pasar compañero Virgo, -Stephen asintió – no estuviste en el desayuno hoy- los caballeros dorados desayunaban juntos en la sala del patriarca, solo el desayuno porque si fueran todas las comidas los de las primeras casas la pasarían mal.  
-no estuve esta mañana, acabo de volver-  
-oh, pues bien quisieras...?  
-no-la sonrisa de rubio cayo, pero Loki no se apeno  
-¿y si mejor..?  
-no  
-entonces tal vez…  
-adiós Tauro- El pelinegro se despidió rápidamente, y se fue, habían cosas que te impulsaban y ahora Loki se sentía perfectamente inspirado a subir escaleras bajo el sol, Thor suspiró.  
-¿que es lo que estoy haciendo mal?- Stephen se encogió de hombros sin desarmar su postura.-es decir, lo he intentado varias veces, pero no estoy llegando a ninguna parte- El rubio grandote se dejo caer sobre unos pequeños cojines en el suelo- no entiendo aún porque, oye, ¿Tienes algún manjar que sacie mi paladar?- Virgo suspiro,   
-Thor, realmente no creo que este sea el momento para…-  
-¿que dices amigo?, este es el momento para confraternizar con camaradas, tu mas que nadie, casi no hablas con nosotros…  
-por que no me interesa-  
-¿y los manjares?, bah, no te preocupes amigo Stephen yo ire por ellos- El guardian de Virgo suspiro y se levanto.  
-no, de ninguna manera- empujo a Thor hasta la entrada-estoy demasiado ocupado para tratar asuntos mundanos como su bromance, el cual es por todos conocido ¿no tienes responsabilidades en tu templo? Aries esta vació, así que tu eres la primera linea de defensa del zodiaco dorado.  
-ah, pero yo-  
-y aun si no hay peligro ¡no tienes discípulos que enseñar?  
-tienes razón-exclamo el fortachon con alegría- gracias por recordármelo, mis nobles discípulos se llevaran una sorpresa agradable, entrenamiento extra para sus nobles corazones- Así Thor partió hacia el coliseo y Strange volvió a su sitio sin culpa ṕor las almas que acababa de condenar.  
-espero que esos dos arreglen sus diferencias antes de que la guerra Santa este sobre nosotros, los astros están cercanos a alinearse otra ves- bueno, pensó el guardián, ese es su problema.

…………………………………………………

Teddy salio del cementerio, sintiéndose mas liviano, hace mucho que no hablaba con su madre, en realidad, ni siquiera había podido ver su tumba terminada, estaba algo vieja pero cuidada, Teddy pensó que de seguro la anciana señora que había vivido junto a ellos se encargaba, Sarah había sido enfermera, y ambas se habían ayudado con su salud y la crianza de Teddy. Era una señora muy amable, y a Teddy le dieron ganas de ir a verla y agradecerle, decirle que el estaba bien y que no la había olvidado. Pero no podía. Se imagino a esa noble mujer viniendo a visitar a su esposo y cuidando también la tumba de su madre con cariño y paciencia, mientras se preguntaba que había sido de él, ¿aún lo extrañaría?, ¿se acordaría?. Teddy buscó en su bolsillo el pequeño medallon que ella le había prestado una ves, era de su hijo, explico ella, “se fue a la guerra y nunca volvió, era un muchacho adorable como tú, puedes quedártelo, así te sentirás fuerte y no le tendrás miedo a las tormentas, es mágico y te hace valiente, como a mi nieto” le explico ella. Teddy sonrió con cariño y lo dejo al lado del ramo de lirios blancos que había traído, ya no lo necesitaría, y pensó que ahora quien necesitaría la fuerza de su nieto seria esa amable y solitaria mujer, el no podía llevárselo a su nueva vida, pero tal ves asi podía decirle de forma indirecta que el estaba bien y vivo. Se quedo un rato más y luego partió hacia su destino, el muelle. Se dedico a saborear cada pequeño resquicio y sonido de la cuidad que lo vió crecer, pensó incluso en pasar donde su vieja escuela y su tienda de comics favorita pero negó con una sonrisa. Ya había sido suficiente, estaba listo se encamino hacia el muelle y busco el viejo crucero turístico llamado Hydra Negra, lo encontró fácilmente y se dirigió allí. Un mal presentimiento se arrastro sobre su columna como viento frio y le hizo dudar, Teddy miro a su alrededor, los turistas platicando felices y ajenos, negó con la cabeza, mejor no ser victima de la ansiedad.

…………………………………….

Kate sonrió cuando vio el bote en el muelle, Clint se llevaría una sorpresa, acaricio la cabeza de Lucky con alegría. Al fin podría ir a Grecia y conocer por cuenta todo aquello de lo que le había hablado Clint, por que si él esperaba que se pasara otro año viviendo en ese viejo gimnasio caminando por esa calles mundanas, estaba equivocado, ella amaba el gimnasio, era su casa, se sentía segura, pero por Atena, necesitaba salir y conocer jóvenes de su edad, compañeros, algo. Después de todo ¿que mal podía hacer yendo a Grecia sola?, la cuidad no era privada podía al menos divertirse, total ademas de Clint, no tenia nadie que la reclamara en casa. Los primeros escalones fueron vigorizantes, pero una sensación extraña la golpeo ya adentro, Kate frunció el ceño, dejando de sorber de su frapuchino de fresa de Starbucks, apretó la correa de Lucky y su bolsa de muffins, mientras se movía entre la gente tratando de que no se le cayeran los lentes morados. La correa del perro se soltó y la pelinegra maldijo cuando tropezó hacia atrás.  
-wow cuidado, chica guapa- sonó una voz tras ella que la ayudo a sostenerse, Kate se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido y vio a un chico de su edad junto a ella el cual le sonreía, Tenia el pelo platinado y los ojos verdes, Kate estaba a punto de agradecerle y luego enviarlo a la mierda cuando notó la cadena con el dije de bronce en su cuello.  
-¿eres un caballero de Atena?-el chico borro su sonrisa, pero la miro con amabilidad.  
-tu eres la del cosmos que sentí, me subí a este barco por que sentí a un caballero en el, no creí que fueras tu- explico el chico- sin animo de ofender, me alegra ver a una chica bonita para variar, pero había sentido un cosmos algo diferente- el chico miró su placa- ¿eres la santa de grulla?  
-Kate de Grulla y no estoy ofendida, en realidad buscaba compañía que me sirviera de guiá para no hacer el ridículo, soy nueva, voy a Grecia.  
-yo también voy para Gracia y que casualidad, también soy nuevo, no tanto como tu claro, Tommy.-ambos se estrecharon las manos hasta que Kate reacciono.  
-mierda, el perro- soltó su mano dándose vuelta entre la multitud hasta que encontró a Lucky siendo mimado por un chico rubio, la chica resoplo, puñetero comprado infiel, ella que lo alimentada todos los días, y le daba cariño, y cuidaba de el y de clint- traidores ambos, todos los hombres.- el chico rubio levanto su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió tímidamente.  
-¿es tuyo?- era un chico muy guapo, rubio, atlético, ojos azules y pircings en los oídos casi podía perdonarlos. Hasta que se fijo en cuello.  
-no jodas -exclamo, el muchacho la miro confundido, ella señalo su colgante- ¿eres un santo?- Teddy se quedo estático unos segundos hasta que reaccionó.  
-si, soy Theodore de Dragón, me puedes decir Teddy, y este es tu perro-  
-si, soy Kate de Grulla y este es Tommy- dice presentando al peliblanco que la había seguido. Tommy sonrió arqueando el ceño.  
-¿quien lo diría? Un bote, tres desconocidos, todos caballeros de bronce, todos rumbo a Grecia, somos como los tres mosqueteros pero religiosamente paganos- los tres se quedaron un minuto en silencio hasta que Kate lo rompió.  
-¿quieren un muffin?-la sonrisa de Tommy se amplio.  
-crei que nunca lo preguntarías, debo confesar que te seguí aquí por esa bolsa- Kate le dio una palmada suave en el hombro.  
-imbesil, ¿que paso con eso de los tres mosqueteros?- Tommy se encogió de hombros.  
-cualquier persona a la que compartas comida se vuelve automáticamente tu mejor amigo.- Teddy sonrio.  
-mas si es en un viaje con el mismo destino.-Kate suspiro, fingiendo rendirse.  
-entonces esta disidido, nadie escapa del destino.  
Unos metros mas lejos un joven moreno los observaba con cautela. Saco su comunicador.  
-parece que tendremos problemas, hay tres santos de bronce a bordo.  
-¿ellos están al tanto?- Eli frunció el ceño y los miro reirse de forma relajada.  
-no parece.  
-pues entonces no hay problema, son solo unos caballeros de bronce, si causan problemas solo nos desaremos de ellos.

………………………………

-¿como esta Atena?- pregunto el patriarca al ver salir a Wanda de Geminis de la recamara de la diosa.  
-bien, esta descansando, los malos sueños han estado molestandole otra vez-contesto ella suavemente, en la oscuridad su armadura dorada era del mismo color de su cabello. El patriarca suspiro.  
-vuelve a tu templo Wanda, Atena estará bien-  
-¿estas seguro?-  
-si, tiene todo lo que necesita aquí…  
-pero esos sueños…  
-solo son indicios de su destino en la tierra, Atena ha reencarnado, la armadura de Pegaso ya tiene un caballero, ya sabes lo que significa, las piezas para la guerra santa se están acomodando, pero aun no. Hay tiempo, no podemos hacer nada mas por su bienestar que no alarmarle, aun es joven.- Wanda asintió con pesar y se dirigió a su templo, bajo la fina lluvia de la noche la reencarnación de Atena quedo en soledad, el patriarca dudo si entrar a la sala, finalmente negó y se alejo. Entre las sombras una figura sonrió. En la lejana torre de Jamir una estatua cayó y se quebró, Tony se movió rápidamente a revisar el sonido y se quedo estupefacto al ver la estatua de Atena rota en el suelo.  
-esto no presagia nada bueno…-murmuro con seriedad. Peter se asomo por la escalera,  
-señor Stark, ¿que fue eso?-miro los destrozos en el suelo y a su maestro serio- no se preocupe, yo lo juntare- Tony negó con la cabeza.  
-yo lo hare, necesito que hagas algo- Peter se puso firme, el herrero sonrió negando con cariño.  
-lo que pida-  
-esto es lo que haras…-


End file.
